Bionic Action Zeroes
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: She wanted Bree to learn a lesson. Somewhere in her PTSD-addled mind, she thought that not warning them about Troy was a good idea. [Breana Davenport, Bree, Chase, Douglas] Part 1 of 4.


She knew he was an android; her scan vision glitched so she stayed away from Troy to avoid a repeat of 'The Marcus Incident'. She didn't warn Bree because she needed to figure it out on her own. Plus now that they had fought Krane, one android without Super Smarts was a piece of cake. Bree didn't have to deal with the memories and nightmares that she did. She was obsessed with boys when one could hurt her anytime. Bree was so naive. It wasn't like she was being stupid to not warn them about Troy, Bree needed to see firsthand what boys were like. Only a few of them were the good ones, the others either tore your heart in two, or worse, physically hurt you, torturing you from the outside in and leaving scars that would never go away no matter what you did. Breana Davenport wanted her older sister to know at some of how she felt. It sound sick, to set up your own sister, even if she was technically 'adopted', but when you and your siblings were bionic, it was like another training exercise.

She had a good reason. Marcus was the first real guy she trusted after everything, and he loved her even though she was damaged goods, and what does he do? He betrayed her. He may have betrayed all of them, but she's the one who felt it the most. He had been able to get closest to her, how vulnerable she was. Breana and Danny had just been rescued after being held captive for eleven and half goddamned years, from when they were three to when they were fourteen and a half. She was pregnant, of course she was. She shuddered at the memory. Then Marcus just waltzed in with his brown eyes and freckles and swept her off her feet. He even promised that he would be there for her, even if she would have triplets, three babies. She was sick to her stomach now. She had a bracelet he gave her after she miscarried one of the babies. It was a simple gold band with a butterfly dangling from it. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it and she hated herself for it. After the incident with Marcus, she was secretly relieved when the remaining two babies were stillborn, though she still grieved. It was safer that way, with Douglas on the loose and Krane in the mix. They would have been only six months old when Krane first attacked. It had changed her. There was a reason for everything and everything had a reason. "Fuck you." She would say to whoever dared to say that to her, especially if they knew.

* * *

Once Bree found out about Troy and told them, she immediately felt guilty. If it wasn't for Bree's teenage girl tendencies, her family could have been off. The only one who was safe was Donald, who was on the mainland. Even now he was sorting out the legal and Ethical disputes of the fact that he had two wives- her and Danny's mother, Amy, who had been his first wife and high school sweetheart, had left after they had been kidnapped, which despite the insinuating circumstances surrounding her leaving, neither of them had dared to file for divorce. Though since marriage license records were only saved by the state you were married in, with the exception of convicted criminals and parolees, added to the fact that Amy had basically just up and vanished without a trace, nobody batted an eye when Donald married Tasha in her home state of Nevada. Though, no matter who Donald chose, Tasha was already in too deep with the Davenport family. She was stuck with them.

Tasha was nice and all, but she didn't share Donald's passion for science and she still disapproved of the bionics after three and half years, even after they saved her son's life. Well they saved him from losing his arm and leg, but still. Despite that, Tasha was a really good stepmom to them. One of Breana's first memories of Tasha was when she was so sick with hyperemesis gravidarum (severe morning sickness) because of her super senses, and she had taken care of her, making her trays of tea, soup and crackers and rubbing her back while she vomited, whispering comforting words as she held her hair and putting cool cloths on her forehead when it was all over. She didn't care about the puke, and she knew what to do for a sick child better than Donald did at first, because he had blocked out the years before she and Danny went missing, the toddler years, out of his memory, and those were the only years in which Adam, Bree or Chase even got sick enough to puke.

Breana didn't know that Tory was worse than Marcus, but the probability should have registered because in retrospect, they were due for a new threat to come lurking out of the shadows. Seeing Chase lying there like that, lifeless and pale, made her heart stop beating as her body froze. Adam's speil of never telling Chase that he loved him didn't help at all, in fact, it just made it that much more worse. Adam at least showed love in his own way by hurting Chase, when she never told him how she really felt. Breana had grown to like Chase, but she was so scared of being hurt like she was before, even with Chase, whom she'd know for a few years now. They weren't genetically related, so it was ok for her to feel the way she did. She wanted to scream at Bree that it was her fault, but she couldn't swallow the lump in her throat.

Breana let out a low, feral growl as she saw Giselle and Troy walk back into the room. She would get revenge or die trying. Chase was on of them, and he didn't deserve what they did to him.

"Oh well lookie here, if it isn't the little lassie that's afraid of even her own shadow." Troy cackled. That led to him getting a boot to the head, a sickeningly heavy clank echoing throughout the room. Troy definitely didn't plan for that. At that point, joining Chase wherever he was seemed like a viable option.

When Breana saw Chase pop out from behind the Chuck Norris android, she lost it. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she didn't even even notice Troy swinging his fist into her left eye. Not only did it hurt like a bitch, but it would definitely leave a mark. She hoped that there was some frozen steaks in the freezer of Donald, Douglas and Leo's quarters. After the first two months at the academy, Donald and Douglas decided that it was best for Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny to have their own quarters so that they could be more independent with at least Adam, Bree, Chase and Danny (he was the only one of the five who could teleport) being mentors. Breana shared space with Danny, though when her nightmares were particularly bad, she would sneak over to Donald, Douglas and Leo's quarters to crash on their couch. On nights like those, hearing them breathe courtesy of super hearing and walls that weren't soundproof was soothing. Donald had an affinity for for finding her and bringing her an extra blanket or two, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

A single tear dripped down her face as they were surrounded. Her heart was pounding something fierce as she looked at the floor. If she died, she would see all the babies that she lost again. After Marcus she lost that interest. She didn't even know if she was ready to die or not. Some days she definitely felt more morbid than others. Then Douglas and Leo waltzed in like heroes before Troy showed back up. She couldn't help but chuckled at Leo having to pull Douglas away from Giselle. She then sighed.

It should have been her sacrificing herself for the good of humanity. She was the one who started this whole mess by not warning them about Troy after her scan vision glitched when she had the chance. She deserved to be injured for compensation. Hell, maybe she even deserved to die. But alas, before she could do or say anything, Bree thought too quickly with the sink that she and Troy were standing in front of. What kind of person was afraid of water? A face full of water was all it took to take Troy out. Oh, the Irony.

* * *

"No Bree, it's my fault, if I had warned you guys about Troy, than you wouldn't have trusted him in the first place." I told Bree. Everything was my fault, and she shouldn't take the fall. "Hey, Breana, it's not your fault either. If I hadn't created Marcus in the first place than you wouldn't have been more suspicious of Troy being an android." Douglas tried to reassure me. "No Uncle Dougie, no matter what I should have warned you guys of anything suspicious." I was firm. Douglas sighed. Bree stood up. "Look, maybe I should be more considerate of other people, especially my favorite sister." She admitted sheepishly. I snorted. "I'm your only sister." Bree cracked a smile. "Doesn't mean you're not my favorite." I couldn't help but hug her, actually smiled for once. I was so close that I could smell her perfume. Once everyone was sitting down again, Douglas opened his mouth to speak. "Hey, what's important is that everyone's ok. Giselle's still out there, but without her androids, she's powerless, she's got nothing left." Nothing like Douglas to be the sunny side up one these days.

I walked over to where Chase was a solving a rubix cube with practiced ease- he did that when he was bored. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Hey Chase." I greeted. He looked up and smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling. "Yeah Breana?" He asked. "C-can I-I uh, tell you something?" I stuttered. Of course I stuttered. I hope he doesn't think that I'm stupid. That's preposterous, he knows that I have super smarts. "Of course you can, you silly goose." Chase interrupted my internal warfare. I took a deep breath, four beats in, four beats out and four beats in again. "I-I really like you Chase. Like really like-like you." My heart was so close to bursting out of my chest. " We're not blood related, Uncle Douglas didn't use his own DNA for you, Adam and Bree." I tried to study his face but I couldn't focus. Chase stood up, pulling me into an embrace. I hugged him back, flinching when his hand landed on my left hip. I had a scar going from my kidney to my large intestine. I would have died if not for my bionics allowing the blood to clot faster as the wife of one the men stitched me up.

Chase understood and eased up. I looked at him, my green eyes meeting his hazel ones. "I'm just so scared of getting hurt again." I whispered. Chase nodded. "How about we take things slow?" He asked. "Slow." I agreed, nuzzling my head into his neck. Chase kissed my forehead. "How about we get you a steak for your eye?"

* * *

 **WOO HOO! But I'm so goddamned confused because wattppad says 1,892 words, says 1,955 words and word says 1,901 words without the author's note. Archive of our own says 1,900 words! I fucking hate this! GAH!**

 **Ok, so the average is: 1, 912 words so let's go with that. Well I need a beer even though I'm not old enough to drink. #WriterProblems #WHY #IHateMyLife #OCD**

 **But this is done two days before the deadline soo woo hoo! (This is for Smilie254's one-shot contest for her story** **"Defector" on Wattpad like Blame Game by Ungerlover).**

 **XOXO,**

 **Breana**


End file.
